The price of being a ninja
by Aka the Red
Summary: Three new students have arrived at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Will love spark? What will happen to Sasuke? OC and slight OOC for Sasuke, sorry. xD


This is a random story from 2007; I had recently found it in an OLD binder. Shockingly it was okay, so I will gladly post it on fan fiction.

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Naruto at all! I think it is pretty obvious considering that I am writing a fan fiction and not the real thing. If I did own it well, Ino would be decapitated and Hinata would be uber-brave. Things would be WAAAAY different. But no, I don't. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Warning- There is some of my OC's in this and they belong to me. If you want to use any of them let me know. Also if you need and information on them just send me a message and uhm, that's going to be it. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Iruka was in the front of the class with three people I had never seen before. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew I was sure to find out.

"Class, today we have three new students. Please listen while they introduce themselves to you all," Iruka said with an energetic smile.

The tall one mumbled something, "I'm Kiminari," She was tall with jet black hair and blue eyes, which had a sort of darkness to them. She looked away after rolling her eyes, annoyed with the whole 'introduction' thing.

"I am Sakura, but considering there is already another one, which I was informed of earlier, you can all call me Saku," this one was tall but not as tall as the first one. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was bouncing up and down like she was hyper. Greeat, just what I need, another Naruto.

"I am Akari, or just Aka. Whatever I don't really care," said the last with a big smile," My name means red but the kanji is totally different," she had a high pitched speaking voice. She was small and had short red hair and green eyes. But boy, was she annoying, the way she talked on and on about the origin of her name.

"Okay now all we need is places for them to sit," Iruka said to himself as he scanned the classroom for an open seat. All I could think was for that the annoying one didn't sit by me. 

"Aka, please go sit by Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand," I cursed to myself as I reluctantly raised my hand. She bounced over to me happily. I looked over at her as she sat down and smiled at me. I opened my mouth to say something and before I knew it I couldn't stop.

"Cute," I mentally slapped myself for being so careless. She gave me a weird look and looked away.

"Uhm thanks, I guess," then she giggled. To tell the truth I have no Idea why I said what I just did. I was still in shock. Had I just really called someone I just met 'cute'? In the end, Saku was sitting by Shikamaru and Kimi by Naruto When I turned to look at her again she was busy drawing something.

"What's that?" I had yet again failed to hold back my ability to hold my tongue. She scrunched up her face when she turned to me.

"It's a who, not a what," she stated matter-of-factly, "and it's my sissy," She pointed at the one who said she was Kimi, "We are twins; she is older, not by long though. She is my exact opposite, she is very nice. Sadly people who know me well enough say I am the mean one.

"She doesn't look too nice," ARGH, I did it again.

She scowled, "Neither do you, but you do see me going off and making assumptions by looks. Do you now?"

"Okay, lucky, lucky. Today you all get you teams," Iruka said with fake enthusiasm, "Team seven is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Aka. Team eight: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kimi. Team nine: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Saku…" He said the rest but really that was all I needed to hear. I glanced over at Aka who was glaring at me. I really don't remember what I did.

"Looks like we are on the same team, huh Butt Face?" she said with a smirk. I was now aware that my life was going to suck from now on. And this was just the beginning

* * *

Rawr. I feel as if I might start foaming at the mouth. Gawd that took forever, if I get good reviews well I will post more! Happy, Happy!

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I might be up for requests xD


End file.
